


Gizmo is a Cunning Linguist. The Pirate Queen is Impressed.

by GiveMeTheStrapOn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Original work - Freeform, catboy, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeTheStrapOn/pseuds/GiveMeTheStrapOn
Summary: The famous catboy pirate Gizmo LeChat is captured and taken to the Pirate Queen's chambers for some linguistics practice.Prompt: (Referencing a human character based on a real cat)"So the cat is my brother's. His name is Gizmo 'but you can call me Giz baby' who is picky/lazy. He'll look at you until you shift his blanket his usual spot on the bed and that sort of thing. He's black with some white patches. The pirate thing is that my brother also digs pirates. So I think plot wise, Giz maybe captured and brought in front of sexy pirate queen? Seducing the queen and she leads him to her boudoir. Passion ensues in its usual way. It can't start though while Giz stares at pirate queen until she arranges the blanket into the right spot. He also sleeps right under the covers in a lump so you can finish off that way. Typical man! Aside from that, go nuts!"
Relationships: Gizmo (OC)/Pirate Queen(OC)





	Gizmo is a Cunning Linguist. The Pirate Queen is Impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece I did from a reddit post about absurd pairings and ridiculous erotica between whoever the commissioner chooses! If you're interested in commissioning a piece, whether similar to this one or different, hit me up either on twitter (@StrapInBoys) or reddit (u/GiveMeTheStrapOn).
> 
> I hope you like this absurd story!

_I really need to get better at not getting captured,_ Gizmo thought to himself as he was being bodily dragged towards the Pirate Queen’s quarters. 

Though he was not stupid enough to get captured that often, it can be difficult to fight back against a ship and massive crew like that of the Pirate Queen’s when he only had a crew of ten. In fact, it was when he’d been ready to begrudgingly surrender his gold to the invading crew as a way to keep himself and his crew from NOT being captured, that he noticed the invaders whispering to each other. They whispered about his “cat tail” and “intriguing ears,” as if he couldn’t hear their poor attempts at subtly with said ears. After a second of discussion amongst themselves that they managed to keep quiet, they dropped their looted gold and immediately grabbed Gizmo by both arms, effectively restraining him. 

Gizmo yelled as the men started dragging him over the gangplank and back towards their ship.

“MROWRR!! Unhand me you vile dogs!” They kept dragging him anyway. 

“The Queen will want to see you, she will. And if you don’t want your crew to go down with your ship, you’d better be more than happy to see her too!” Laughed one of the men, smiling at Gizmo with yellowed teeth and reeking of rotten seaweed. Not wanting to endanger his loyal crew, he told them to stand down from their battle-ready positions.

“Ok. I will see the Queen, but I will NOT be dragged by the likes of you.” He finally shoved their hands off of him, and he walked towards the enemy ship with his head held high and an attempt at righted dignity.

Passing over the gangplank, and now fully onto the Queen’s ship, Gizmo was startled to have been dropped off before the very throne of the Queen herself. And wow was she a sight; beautiful, with a truly regal air, dripping with the jewels, fine fabrics, and all the trappings of her past pillages. She had the demeanor of a woman who knew what she wanted, and wouldn’t let anything get in the way of her getting it.

Once Gizmo was properly placed before her throne, the Queen hummed to herself, as if greatly satisfied with this most recent catch of loot. She let her gaze move lazily along his body, starting at the tops of his black ears, meandering all the way down to the black and white tipped tail. Making no attempt to cover up how pleased she was with her observations, she finally spoke for the first time in Gizmo’s presence.

“I see we’ve caught ourselves a real catboy. Rare. What is your name, feline?”

Gizmo had the beginning of an escape plan percolating in his head, he just needed to learn a little more about the Queen to get it going...

“I am Gizmo, your Highness,” he stated as he deeply bowed for the Queen, “Gizmo LeChat. And if I may be so bold,” he lightly took her hand, bending to kiss it, “you are so stunning that I cannot decide if you are more beautiful than every last plundered jewel in this world, or more beautiful than the moonlight as it dances amongst the waves on a calm night.”

Kissing her hand, then lightly letting it go back to her side, Gizmo looked up to see a light blush painting the Queen’s cheeks. Bingo.

“You’re a real tomcat aren’t you, Gizmo?” The Queen said after quickly composing herself. Gizmo’s tail twitched in amusement.

“Please, call me Giz, your Highness,” he replied, smirking mischievously, raking his eyes over all the beautiful tassels attached to the queen’s luxurious and regal robes. He wanted to rip those robes off of her and her curvaceous frame, one tassel at a time. Maybe bat them around just to see them sparkle…

“Well, in that case,” she started, getting up and looking to her crew, “in 30 minutes time, take him to my chambers. Until then, make sure he is cleaned and made properly ready for my company.” She left Gizmo and her crew in a flourish of jewels and tassels. 

_The plan is a-go,_ Gizmo thought to himself, physically pushing down his elated smile so the others wouldn’t see, _and boy is it going to be a fun plan._

\----------

After 30 min and a freshening up of licking himself from head to tail (“Look at him bend like that!”), Gizmo was finally led to the Queen’s personal chambers. At the entrance, he was urged to go inside, the doors closing behind him. Looking around for a second, he spotted the Queen spread out on her bed before him, arms spread along the backs of numerous, lush pillows.

“Hello, Giz,” said the Queen as her gaze traveled down Gizmo’s body and back up again, slow, shameless, and full of intent. 

Looks like he was going to be hitting the ground running. 

She beckoned him over to her. When he was finally close enough, she snatched at the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her level. “I’ve had many a skilled lover share by bed over the years,” the Queen started, speaking in Gizmo’s furry ear, “so fuck me and make it memorable.”

His ears twitched in delight at her last statement, and immediately dove into action. Or, he would have, but something was amiss…

“Wait,” Gizmo halted the Queen’s movement, jogging them out of the moment, “the blanket isn’t right.”

“...What?”

“That blanket. It’s not in the right spot.” Gizmo looked towards the blanket in question, a mild disgust at its misplacement threatening to ruin the mood.

“This blanket?”

“Yes.”

“Where should I place it?”

“Just not there.” 

“Here?” The Queen moved it to the right.

“No.” 

“Here?” The Queen moved it to the left.

“No.”

“Ugh, here??” The Queen moved it to the RIGHT SPOT.

“Yesss,” Gizmo purred, now satisfied. With one last look at the correctly positioned blanket, Gizmo started to disrobe. Any annoyance the Queen had at the strange episode a few seconds prior immediately dissipated as she saw the lithe and chiseled musculature unwrap itself before her. Gizmo’s now naked torso looked positively delicious in the low lighting of the ship’s cabin, and the Queen just couldn’t help herself. Taking off her pants and undergarments from beneath her robe, she started to touch herself at the private show before her. Gizmo then took off his pants, and being careful not to catch his tail on the special hole he’d sewn for it in the fabric, he took a good long look at what the Queen was doing. 

_Well, well, well she’s something else,_ he thought wryly. 

He stepped over to the bed, climbing on and continuing to watch the Queen touch herself as he stretched out before her, putting himself further on display for her viewing pleasure. Her fingers kept moving beneath her robes as she drank in the languid beauty of Gizmo’s body. 

“Now now,” purred Gizmo, reaching for her wrist as it moved rhythmically under her robes, “I can’t have you starting without me, can I?” Pulling her fingers out of herself, Gizmo looked thoughtfully at the mess she’d already created on them. “Well, someone is excited.” He stared at them another second before licking them fully from knuckle to tip, eyes darkening, purring at the taste. 

“Holy shit that’s hot,” the Queen breathed out, feeling the roughness of his tongue on her skin, and now turned on considerably more than she had been before. “What else can that tongue do?” She smirked, opening her legs fully and suddenly yanking on Gizmo’s hair, shoving his head between her thighs. After a surprised ”Rrowrr!” he immediately gets to works on the new meal before him.

Licking around her with his rough tongue, he moves slowly, teasingly, massaging her inner thighs with his hands just hard enough for her to feel the sharpness of his claws against her skin. It feels wonderful, and only makes her more slick with excitement. He continues to run his hands up the back of her thighs, bending down to lightly bite into the flesh of her upper left thigh, purposefully avoiding where he knows she wants him to go. Feeling the subtle sharpness in his fangs, she moans, urging him to Just get on with it already!

She’s positively leaking now, her wetness dripping down onto the sheets below her.

Down onto the blanket in its special spot.

Bucking her legs in an attempt for more, Gizmo continues to tease her by cleaning all of the arousal that had dripped down her leg, licking until he reaches that soft strip of skin where the thigh meets the groin, and licks back and forth slowly, rough tongue driving her wild, so, so close to getting to where she wants him—

He then moves to do the same thing on her other side.

“Dammit, cat! Fuck this teasing nonsense and fuck ME!” She practically screams, yanking at his hair once more. 

_Perfect, the plan is going exactly as I wanted._

“Well, my Queen,” Gizmo gave one more good, self-satisfied smirk, “as you wish.”

He’d been hard for a short while, patiently waiting for the moment he knew he’d tease her until she couldn’t take it anymore. Now, it was his turn to lay back and enjoy it all. 

In one quick movement, Gizmo had swooped underneath the Queen and deposited her onto his lap.

“If you want me to fuck you, then you’ll have to- RRROWR!” He couldn’t even get his sentence out before the Queen grabbed at his erect cock, and quickly shoved herself down onto it. 

“There we are. Finally, I’m back in control.” The Queen had a smirk on her face that could have rivaled Gizmo’s. He was mildly impressed. Well, he would have been if he could think straight, but the second the Queen ended her sentence, she began riding him like he was a bucking bronco and she was after that gold medal.

“Holy...” The Queen was riding him vigorously, thoroughly, using him for her own pleasure as he sat back and just enjoyed the sensation of having a partner with enough enthusiasm for the both of them.

After more and more of her moans and his grunts, he could feel himself getting close. He grabbed at the flesh of her ass as it bounced up and down his cock, claws digging in a little more than they should have. She groaned at the added stimulation. 

“I’m getting close...” He could see the redness in her chest spreading, her speed picking up.

“Me too, fuck.”

It was when Gizmo started to rub his thumb against her clit that she fell over the edge. Her pulsations pulled him down along with her, the both of them vibrating and panting as they held each other close, riding out the final waves of their climaxes together.

As soon as they’d both calmed down and caught their breath, Gizmo pushed her off of him, looking for THAT blanket.

It had gotten lost in the kerfuffle. 

Still a little dazed, and now a little confused, the Queen asked Gizmo what he was doing. 

“A ha! I found it!” He had triumphed, ignoring her to find the blanket in the mess they made. 

“Ugh, whatever.” The Queen mumbled out, going back to being dazed and a little sleepy. 

Tucking the found blanket completely around himself, Gizmo decided that being sleepy was a good idea. He curled up underneath, purring contentedly.

_I’ll get back to that escape plan later_ , was Gizmo’s final thought before drifting off into a pleasant sleep.


End file.
